A new School Year
by iMary7
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is starting her senior year in a new school; Fairy Tail. Along the year she meets new friends, which always come with drama. This will mainly be a GrayXLucy story among other ships.
1. Chapter 1

I don't not own Fairy Tail. This will be my 1st fan fiction, so be nice.

Hope I do well.

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Year

The beginning of a new school year always means new classes, new faces, and new teachers.

For Lucy Heartfilia, this school years was going to be a fresh new start. She was starting her senior year in a new school: Fairy Tail High. She had to make new friends, and basically start from zero.

The blonde girl was making her way to the front doors of the school when she was suddenly approached by a small girl, she a blue hair and a yellow bandana, which tied her hair back. She smiled at Lucy and with much entuhitiasm let out a loud welcome. "Hi, I'm levy. Your new hear right?" Levy asked still smiling at Lucy.

The Blonde smiled back and answered, "Yeah, I just moved to Magnolia. I'm Lucy nice to meet you, Levy."

"Well I hope you like it here as much as I do. Come and I'll show around." Levy grabbed Lucy's hand and took her inside.

Levy showed Lucy all around the school building, but the bell rang just as she was showing her the Library.

"Well that's bell, which means we have to get to class. Before you go I forgot to ask you what class do you have?" Levy asked the Blonde

Lucy reached for her bag and checked her class schedule. "I have class 401A."

"Oh so you a Senior... I was so busy showing you around that I forgot to ask what grade you were in." The blue haired girl said. "I'm a Junior, so I'm in class 302B. Your class is on the 3rd floor, Lucy. We should get going before we get in trouble. Bye, see you around." And with that Levy went on her way.

* * *

Lucy was now standing in front of a door with the numbers 401A written across it. She had forgotten it was her 1st day of school, with alll that going around.

"So are you gonna go in?"

Lucy look back and saw a pink haired boy a few inches taller then she was.

"Sorry." Lucy stepped aside to let the pink haired boy pass.

"I don't believe that I've seen you around before." said the pink haired boy.

"I'm new here, I just moved to Magnolia. I'm Lucy by the way."

"Hi Lucy, you can call me Natsu" the boy said with a big smile on his face. "So are you gonna go in?" Asked Natsu.

Lucy was in a trans, his smile had hahypnotized her. She had no idea what was going on she suddenly started feeling nervouse. What did it mean? Was she nervouse to go in or was it because of the smile this boy had on his face.

"Oh right class, hehe" Lucy said with a nervouse laugh. She felt a slight tug on her hand. "Come on." Said Natsu " Everyone will be nice, Don't be nervouse. There it was again Lucy thought, his smile.

As they entered the room, a few people looked up. A silver haired girl approached both Natsu and Lucy. She leaned towards Natsu and kissed him on the cheek. "Great, he has a girlfriend" Lucy muttered to herself.

"Lucy this is Lissana, Lissana this is Lucy. She's new to Magnolia." Natsu said.

Lucy snapped out her thought and greeted the girl. "Nice to meet you." Both shooked hands. The door opened and a tall muscular blonde man entered the room. He had a lightning shaped scar on his left eye, which made him look scary.

" Take your seats wherever you want, my name is Laxus Dreyar. You guys can call me Mr. Laxus or Mr. Dreyar And I will be your English teacher this year." He continued talking about himself, while everyone took their seats.

Lucy searched around for an empty seat. All the tables were set in pairs, Natsu was seating with Lissana. Why wouldn't he, she was his girlfriend. All the chairs were taken, except one chair in the back. She took the seat and next to her was a young boy,he had dark blue hair almost black, his hair was all messy and his eyes looked has if he didn't want to be there.

"Hi, I'm Lucy." The blonde said shyly to her classmate.

"Gray." That's all he said to her. He put his head down and seem to be going to sleep. So Lucy didn't bother him. She grabbed her bag took out supplies and just watched the clock turn for an hour and a half.

This was going to be an interesting senior year Ashe thought as the bell rang to dismiss the class.

* * *

I couldn't think of a good ending and sorry its kinda long chapter.

Im probably gonna continue chapter two later on in the week. Hope whoever reads this likes it.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Fairy Tail.

sorry for any misspelling, I'm writing this on my iPad and sometimes it goes full retard on me. Chapter 2 will be Grays POV. Hope you like it and feel free to review.

* * *

Chapter 2

Finally! Was the first thing that popped into my head this morning when I woke up. My last year in High school, and I'm gonna make it my best.

I jumped out of bed, hopped into the shower, and quickly ate some toast. I didn't want to be late my first day back, so I climb on my bike and head out.

Fairy Tail High, just how I remember it. Its a small elite private school, not everyone gets in, But Everyone seems to know each other somehow. I grab my bag and head to the front of the school. There was a blond girl standing in the front talking to Levy, a 3rd year.

I wonder what class she got. All I could think of was how pretty she was.

"Hey Gray!"

Loki, my best friend comes out of nowhere. He startled since I was still gazing at the blond.

"Yo Loki. What class did you get?"

"401B"

"I got 401A"

"that's a bummer"

" yeah, I know, maybe ill be stuck with you in some other class."

Some girls walk by and knowing Loki this was his queue to leave.

I guess ill head to class early and knock out a few minutes before class starts. As I'm walking to the front I see the blond is still talking to Levy. They sure talk a lot, I thought. I walk pass her and catch a whiff of her perfume. It smelled like freshly picked flowers in a spring field.

* * *

I get to class and see I'm the 1st one there. I guess i got here too early.

I look at the clock and there's still 15 minutes until class starts. I head to the back of class take a seat and put my head down.

I must of dozed off too long...

There it is again, the smell of freshly picked flowers. I look up and the blond girl is sitting right next to me.

"Hi, I'm Lucy" she said to me

"Gray"

This is the first time I meet her and she's already making me nervouse. I rest my head again and think to myself, tomorrow is going to be different. I'm gonna talk to her.

If I'm gonna make this a good year , then I better stop being so shy when it comes to girls.

Atleast I know her name now. Before I know it i begin to doze off again.

* * *

I hope you liked the Chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Long time since I've written anything, I'm probably gonna fast forward and make this story not too long. Probably 5 chapters.

* * *

Chapter 3:Lucy's POV

Its been a while since I've talked to him, 2 weeks to be exact. It's always in English class where I see him, not knowing what to say to him, or even how to start a simple conversation.

Gray Fullbuster, the boy with the droopy eyes and messy dark blue hair. When I first saw him I didn't think much of him. He was just some quite classmate that sat next to me during English class. We've only exchanged a few word during the year, so I don't really know much about him. Next time in English class I'm gonna talk to him.

* * *

It's that time of the day again, English class.

Today I made a promise to myself that I'd get to know Grey more and talk to him.

I walk into my English room 5 minutes early and there he was sitting there reading a book. Gray usually uses his time in English to sleep, so what I've heard. I put my bag down and take a seat next to Gray, I take I deep breath to say I few words, but nothing comes out. I'm so nervous I can't even spit out words as simple as, Hi.

I take another deep breath and with all my courage I greet him.

"Hi gray, so what are you reading?"

"oh hey Lucy. It's a manga."

"Really!? What manga is it?"

Gray looks at his book and then back at me... He smiles and answers

"Guild Masters."

"Never read that manga, I guess I prefer shojo type. Anyways what's the manga about."

" Its really interesting, it's about a world that has people that can use magic. Those people what can use magic join guilds. When in the guild they take different jobs to gain money. That's sorta what it's about. Of course a lot of other things happen, like fights with bad people and that sort.

Its a good manga, you should read it, Lucy maybe you'll like it."

"Maybe I will try it."

For a brief moment we looked at each other, not knowing what to say next. I break the silence "well I'll leave you to your book, class is about to start."

He smiled at me at me and went back to reading his book.

Thats the longest conversation I've had with him. I think we're making progress.

* * *

For the next few weeks our conversation became longer and truthfully more interesting. We went from talking about books and class to talking about ourselves.

I learned that his favorite color was blue. He preferred the cold rather than the heat and much more stuff.

* * *

Finally it's 3pm and school is over for the week.

I make my way to the front of the school when I start to hear thunder roaring outside.

"oh great." I tell myself. My car broke down a couple days ago and I've been walking home since.

I open the door to the school and its start pouring.

"why the face." I hear a familiar voice behind me.

"Hey gray" I tell him trying to sound as cool as possible.

"Are you ok, Luce?"

"I can't go home, it's raining and I can't go home."

He starts laughing at me. Does he find my misery amusing.

"I can take you home, if you'd like"

I can't help put to give him a hug... but I contain myself and just tell him thank you.

Being in the same car, alone with Gray just seemed like something unreal. During the whole ride we just sat silent listening to music. Turns out we have a very similar taste in music.

The car comes to a stop and he parks outside my apartment. The rain also has stopped. I sit there in silent for a moment, when I feel his hands on mine.

I blush, hoping he hadn't noticed.

"Hey, Luce, are you doing anything tomorrow.?"

"no." I reply shyly.

" I have tickets for a movie premier, would you like to come with me."

"umm" I struggles to find the words. I feel butterflies in my stomach, I wanted to say yes so badly, but I wanted to say it without sounding so desperate.

I take a deep breath, just like the one I took back when I was trying to start a simple conversation. As cooly as possible I tell him give him my answer, "I would love to go with you."

"Great, the movie is at 8pm. Ill pick up at 6. I know this nice cafe by the theater we'll grab a bite to eat before the movie."

He took his hand off from mine and we said our good byes.

* * *

I didn't know how to end it. Hope you like this chapter.

Im gonna try and write the next chapter as soon as possible.

Also after this I'm gonna do a crossover story of Fairy Tail with Naruto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to those who reviewed, and favorited the story.**

**I did not beta read this for as a matter of fact I didnt even proofread it. sorry for any errors in the story. I can assure you there will be. **

* * *

Chapter 4

I don't know if this a date or not, But I'm gonna look as good as possible for Lucy, Gray thought.

Lucy was the 1st girl he's liked for a while. She didn't seem like those other girls he's dated before. The other girls always seem to be stuck up, loud and bossy. She was different, Lucy didn't seem superficial: she read books, did good in school and was always helping people out.

Gray looks at the clock and was about to be 6. He was gonna be late he though. He didn't want to be late, so he ran to his car, turned on the engine and drove off as fast as he could. He didn't want to make a bad impression by being late.

Gray got to Lucy's house at 6:05, I guess it's not too late.

* * *

Lucy has been looking at the clock the past few hours. There was only 2 hours until Gray said he'd pick her up.

She had no idea what she was going to ware. Shoud she ware a dress or jeans. Maybe a nice skirt.

Then she remembered her mother had brought her a new outfit from her trip to Hargeon.

It wasn't to to formal, yet not too casual. Its was a plain lilac dress that fit her perfectly. It wasn't to showy, yet it showed her curves really nicely.

Before she could finish putting on her make up, she heard her phone buzzing on her night stand.

She picked up her purse and ran out. She didn't mind not being able to put make up on. Actually she thought she looked better without make up.

* * *

As Lucy entered the car, she was greeted by Gray. He seemed happy, Lucy thought.

There was an awkward silence followed by their greeting. They had no idea how to even start the conversation. Finally Gray decided to break the Silence by turning on the radio. A blast of metal music blasted in their ears, he'd forgotten that he was listening to metal. He turned down the music and decided that he preferred the silence.

"So Gray, I see you like Metal." Lucy asked just to break the awkwardness in the air.

" A little, this is my brother Lyons car, so that's why that cd playing. I mainly prefer, classic rock, and anything really." he responded with a smile. "What are you into?"

"I listen to anything, just not rap. I don't really like that."

"yeah neither do I. Any favorite artist?"

"Umm, a few. Right now I'm really into, Mumford and Sons and Pink."

" Sweet, so you like Mumford and Sons. I heard that they were coming to Magnolia soon."

Lucy was happy to hear that they had a commom taste in music. The silence began again when they finished their conversation on music. But to their luck they had finally arrived at the mall where they were watching the movie. ' actually I never even asked what movie he had tickets too' she thought.

As the blond got out of the car she turned to Gray, who looked a little worried.

"ohh no!"

Lucy jumped at Gray's sudden reaction. Gray's smile suddenly turned into a frown. "Shit, I don't know where the movie tickets are?"

"WHAT!" Lucy asked the now annoyed Gray. "I had them when I left the house."

"Well they must be somewhere in the car then. Come on lets look." they both searched every crevasse in the car. The tickets were no where to be found. With much frustration Gray punched the car seat. ' now their date was ruined' was that that was going thru Grays mind. Lucy saw the frustrated expression on his, not knowing what to say she grabbed his hand. " it's ok, let's just do something else." Lucy suggested.

"Sorry, I lost them, but I guess your right. The night is still young."

They got in the car, they both stayed silent trying to think of something fun to do. " Let's go to a karaoke bar!" Gray looked a Lucy with a puzzeled look. ' A karaoke bar, should I agree to this? I don't want to make a fool of myself in front of Lucy' Gray thought. It's his fault that their movie plan was ruined, so to make Lucy happy he nervously nodded his head in agreement.

" Don't worry, I won't make fun of you." she laughed

" Thanks, and I promise I won't make fun of you."

Lucy snickered at Grays remark, " You won't have a reason to make fun of me, I have a secret talent; I can sing pretty good."

"Alright then lets go, and show me that secret talent of yours."

I guess the night wasn't ruined.

" Anyways, if I may ask, what was the movie we were gonna watch?"

"oh right, I never told you. It was Iron Man 3."

Lucy was kind of relived that he lost the tickets. She liked the Iron Man movies, but she didn't want to see an action movie. She wanted a more romantic film or comedy. (Note: it's not may in the story, it was just the 1st movie that came to mind. Ok back to the story)

* * *

They arrived at the teen karaoke bar. To Grays relief it wasn't that full. Only a few teens and no one that he knew. Aside from the 16 year old boy trying to sing a Kelly Clarkson song, if was a nice place.

Gray looked to the blonde next to him, but she was gone. 'Where did she go now' he thought while looking around the room. He spotted the blonde near the stage talking to a large man. He was a little scary. He was bald and had a tattoo, of what seemed to be a tiger on his bald head. He wasn't sure though it could be something else, but from this distance he could clearly tell.

He' s been staring at the bald man for a while, that he hadn't noticed Lucy walking towards him holding what seemed to be a large book. "Lets sing a song together." she told Gray when she was at talking distance from him.

He smirked, he was so sure about the idea, but seeing her smile, he had no choice but to agree. "Fine, but we eat first, I'm hungry." He said patting his stomach, that had staters growling.

"Ok ok, let's go."

She grabbed his hand and dragged him to an empty table near by. He couldn't help but blush at the touch of their hands holding each other.

They sat across each other, and ordered their meal. As they waited Lucy decided to put the enormous book on the table. She was scanning the book, looking for a song to sing. "Let's sing two song." She suggested.

"Alright, but first lets pick one song and see how it goes."

"Ok, since we both like Mumford and Sons, I was thinking we a should sing one of their songs. They have a few here in the book." He took a peak at the book, to see which song they should sing. "Lets sing this one." Lucy saw at the song Gray was pointing and with an excited smile,"yes! Thats one of their most popular songs."

'There is is again, those pesky butterflies in my stomach whenever I see Lucy's angelic smile.' Gray thought. The waiter approached them with their food, ready to be eaten.

When they finally finished eating, Gray went up to the big man and told him the song that him and Lucy wanted to sing. The scary bald man looked at Gray and nodded. "There's a kid singing before you, when he's done you and your Girlfriend are next."

When the man mentioned Lucy as his girlfriend he didn't deny it, he wanted with all his heart for her to be his girlfriend. He knew that it wasn't gonna happen though, she clearly had feelings for Natsu. A man can hope though, Gray thought.

He walked back to the beautiful blond sitting at their table. She was drinking a chocolate milkshake, she looked so cute sitting there.

" we're after a guy that's singing next." Gray informed Lucy.

She nooded as they locked eyes together. For a moment the only ones on the room where them. That moment was broken when the bald man introduced the next singer. His name was Sting Eucliffe, he had spikey blonde hair and a large scar near his right eye. He looked young, around Gray and Lucy's age. He was singing a Mirrors by Justin Timberlake.

The room went silent a fwe seconds after he started. He was captivating, you could say he probably sang it better than the original. When he finally finished the few people that were there stated cheering. Their cheers sounded like if hundreds of people were there, he was really good.

At that moment Gray and Lucy looked at each other, this wasn't a competition on who sang better, but still they didn't know how they were going to compete with that last performance.

As the cheers went quiete. The next performance was called, "next up is, Lucy Heartfillia and Gray Fullbuster singing 'I will Wait' by Mumford and Sons."

They took each others hand as they walked towards the stage. Now both not only had nervouse butterflies, but the kind you get when you like someone. They each grabbed their microphones, took a deep breathe and as the music was starting they looks at each other.

Gray started signing the 1st verse:

_And I came home_

_Like a stone_

_And I fell heavy into your arms_

_These days of darkness_

_Which we've known_

_Will blow away with this new sun_

Lucys eyes grew at the shock, Gray can actually sing well.

She took the second verse and without knowing they were actually in sync. When they sang it seemed as they've been singing together for years.

As the chorus came the sang together, and to their surprise they harmonized well together. They sounded good as the sang together.

_So break my step_

_And relent_

_You forgave and I won't forget_

_Know what we've seen_

_And him with less_

_Now in some way_

_Shake the excess_

_But I will wait, I will wait for you_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

As they sang together all they could do was look at each other and smile in amazement. It all came natural to them.

As they finished singing the cheers that once roars for the previous singer, started again. This time it felt louder and more energetic.

They got off the stage a big smile planted on each of their faces.

Then with a playful punch to Grays shoulder, Lucy looked at Gray in disbelief. "You never told me you could sing!"

"Hehe, I guess I have a secret talent too."

They walked to their table together, when a bunch of people went towards them. They all congratulated them in their star performance. This went on for a few minutes. Just when they thought they were gonna get some privacy. A tall older looking man with dark hair was walking towards them. He grabbed a chair and placed it in between Gray and Lucy. Both teens looked at each other with puzzled looks. Thinking in their head 'what is this guy doing.' 'Who does this guy think he is getting in between us like that.'

The man noticed the look on their faces.

"I guess I should introduce my self, my names Macao." he stretch out his hand first towards Gray and then towards Lucy.

"I just heard the great performance, the two of you just sang."

"Thanks" they answered the man in unison.

" I guess your wondering why I'm sitting here."

Both nodded still weirded out by the man.

"It's simple, I own a record company and I want to sign you to. That's if your interested. I'm always looking door fresh young talent that might make it big in the future."

They were both dumbfounded at the mans remark. They has no answer all they could do was stare at each other with their mouth wide open. They couldn't believe someone wanted sign them both to their record company, just for that one performance.

"By the looks on your faces, I guess you need some time to think it over. Here's my card, give me a call. Don't let this opportunity slip by." Macao got up and walked towards the front door. Leaving them speechless for a few minutes. Lucy was the first to speak, "Do you think its real? Or Is he pulling our leg." It took Gray a few seconds to answers."I don't know but we should find out." He got up from the table and ran towards the front door, Lucy was right behind him.

When they got outside they noticed there was no one but them outside.

With a big sigh, Gray looks at looked watch. It was already 11pm and Lucy had to be home by 11:30pm.

Gray drove Lucy home. The majority of the ride was silent.

"We forgot to sing the second song" Lucy told Gray.

"We can always go back another day and sing that second song."

Lucy smiled in agreement.

"Should we call?" Gary asked Lucy not wanting anymore silence.

"I don't see why not."

"alright then, Monday after school we call. Let's shake on it."

He'd finally arrived at her house.

"Thanks Gray, for this amazing night. I really had fun."

She smiled at Gray and kissed him on the cheek. She then got close to his ear and whispered, "I'm glad you lost the tickets." She kissed him again on the cheek.

Gray just froze there not knowing what to do. He could feel himself blushing at her kiss.

He heard the car door close , which unfroze him. He slapped his forehead and hit himself with the steering Wheel. 'Ugg, why am I so shy' he thought to himself. ' I should kissed her.'

Regretting the fact that he didn't kiss her he drove home, smiling though.

This was an amazing night.

* * *

**A/n: Sorry it took so long to write this chapter. I'm also sorry that I'm gonna put this story on hold. I'm not that good at writing romance. I am gonna start on a new cross over story soon(Naruto/Fairy tail). There will be GrayxLucy moments, but it's not the main focus. **

**Thanks for the people ware are following me. As well as the people that reviewed, and favorited the story**. **As I wrote this I was listening to Mumford and Sons, which is why I I included them.**


End file.
